


you make me feel as light as a feather

by wdym_no (orphan_account)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bird/Human Hybrids, Crack, Drabble, M/M, awkward dick jokes, please help me im hopeless, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wdym_no
Summary: big bang as pigeon hybrids





	you make me feel as light as a feather

‘’And today’s main guests, Bigbang.’’ They had been sitting backstage for just a little over 45 minutes and Jiyong’s feathers had already messed up his hair. As if on cue, the moment they stepped on stage, Jiyong’s feathers flew up and back down _again._ They also somehow managed to hit Seungri, who to everyone’s knowledge had been standing only a bit behind Jiyong. Jiyong let out an inaudible sigh and gently moved his feathers in apology.

The interview had been going smooth and there were no awkward moments until one particular question. ‘’Who has the longest feathers out of all of you?’’ There had been an awkwardly long silence, until Jiyong bursted out into giggles. Then followed Tabi, Seungri, Daesung and finally Youngbae. The atmosphere seemed awkward and finally Seungri managed to say that it was between Jiyong and Youngbae.

‘’Can we maybe measure?’’ The question was followed by a confused (although cute) look from Tabi. _Someone should seriously check the pigeon slang._ The MC pulled out a ruler from somewhere and asked if everyone as okay with that. Jiyong tried to desperately not burst out into giggles again, but only managed to hold out until the ruler was pointed towards Youngbae.

The man looked utterly done with the world and, after a couple of seconds, finally puffed out the feathers positioned around his ears. The MC looked a bit confused as to why Seungri and Jiyong were dying of laughter, but payed them no mind. Differing from many other bird hybrids, pigeon hybrids’ ears were much more sensitive and the slightest touch had their feathers twitching.

The MC didn’t really understand why Youngbae’s feathers kept twitching and grabbed ahold of one of the longest feathers. Almost instantly, Daesung snapped. ‘’Don’t grab his feathers like that. It hurts.’’ It was true. Even if the movement was slight, Youngbae had flinched away from the grasp of the MC. The MC lessened his hold, but didn’t let go. ‘’I said it hurts him. Let. Go.’’ Daesung sounded calm, but the way his feathers puffed out just screamed ‘ _I’m mad, keep away’_. The MC let go of Youngbae’s feather, dumbfoundedly handed the ruler to Tabi and told him to try it.

Tabi shifted his body more towards Youngbae, gently ran his fingers through tufts of blonde and gray and settled behind the longest feathers in Youngbae’s hair. With his other hand he softly pressed the length of the ruler against one of the longest feathers. ‘’23 centimetres.’’ said Tabi after taking a second to make sure it was correct. Youngbae’s cheeks started deepening in shades of red.

Pointing the ruler at Seungri, Tabi smiled evilly and told Seungri to measure Jiyong’s feathers. Seungri silently accepted the ruler and turned to Jiyong. Doing the same Tabi did to Youngbae, Seungri ran his fingers through Jiyong’s mop of black and dark gray, settled his hand behind the feathers and pressed the ruler to Jiyongs longest feather (one feather, because the idiot pulled one out). ‘’21 centimetres.’’ Jiyong could hear Daesung snigger so he did what he was best at: he played petty and pouted at one of the many cameras in the studio.

But silently everyone agreed with one thing - this was to be talked about when someone died. Seungri knew more, though. (The two centimetres meant nothing because feather length was only around the same length as something else)

The rest of the interview went as smoothly as it could with Daesung cracking up every 5 minutes and Seungri talking maybe a bit too much. _Someone needs to tell them what the fucking question means._ The question about feather length popped up so many times Tabi actually swore he would tell on fucking live tv what it meant.

‘’We only have one question left actually. What is your ideal type? Do you even have one? In order of age, please.’’ Tabi was going to murder someone. By the looks of it, so was Youngbae.

Before any of them could start speaking, Daesung cut in, ‘’ Ah, none of us really have an ideal type. I think all of us can agree that a person’s feelings are more important than their features.’’ Jiyong nodded in agreement, Tabi smiled slightly and Seungri teased him about being a sap, only Youngbae had twitched his feathers in agreement.

The moment they were out of the reach of cameras and staff that wasn’t their own, Jiyong jumped on Youngbae’s back, demanding for a piggy-back ride. Daesung stopped Tabi and quietly asked him if he could be carried and Seungri sort-of draped himself over Tabi’s back and wrapped his arms around Tabi’s waist.

They walked along the halls like that, happy and calm, even Jiyong’s feathers calmed down and didn’t twitch like their life depended on it.

‘’Seungri, stop kissing my neck!’’ The exclaim from Tabi had Jiyong in a laughing fit, almost getting dropped by Youngbae.

Jiyong jumped on Youngbae’s back to sit more comfortably and hid his face behind the curtain of feathers protruding from the nape of Youngbae’s neck. Youngbae moved his palms to sit more comfortably on Jiyong’s thighs in turn.

‘’We’re nearing the exit, last hugs and kisses and then we’re out of here, okay?’’ Seungri, who usually wasn’t keen on not being as close to his hyungs as possible, quietly muttered the phrase.

He grinned although, when Daesung quickly jumped from Tabi’s hands and almost tripped while hurrying to kiss him. Jiyong pressed a quick kiss at Youngbae’s scent-gland, used his finger to pull Youngbae’s face towards his and kissed him. It was only a bit longer than a peck and as soon as Youngbae pulled away, Jiyong hurried to kiss Tabi. Seungri and Daesung hurried to kiss Youngbae and as soon as Jiyong and Tabi pulled away from eachother, kissed the two as well.

The exit door was opened by presumably a staff member the moment Seungri slid his arms around Jiyong’s and Daesung’s shoulders. The shouts from fans had Jiyong’s feathers twitching again, so Seungri opted with moving to Youngbae’s side to not get hit again, of course that failed because suddenly he has a facefull of feathers from Youngbae. He really wants this day to be over already.

**Author's Note:**

> actually fucking certain i lost about 10 brain cells making up that dick joke and i want them back   
> whY IS IT SO A W K W A R D
> 
> /i have more crack in my computer ill maybe post when i geT MY DAMN BRAIN CELLS BA C K
> 
> (this is the work of a person who laughs at pigeons accidentally attacking ducks what'd you expect of me, more fluff??)
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry


End file.
